Vs. Squirtle!
Vs. Squirtle! is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Chronicles: Kanto. It aired on 6/8/2017 alongside with Vs. Pikachu! as a special premiere. Plot Kyle is running on a dirt trail alongside with Pikachu, laughing as he passes by Pokémon such as Ekans, Spearow, Rattata, Pidgey, and Pidgeotto. Stephanie is walking at a slower pace, reading a map. (Stephanie): (Reading map) So this is Route 8. (Looks up at Kyle and sighs) Why did I agree to this? (Kyle): Pikachu, what Pokémon should I catch? Kyle skids to a halt, dirt flying as he stops. Pikachu does the same, only though his ears and tail perking up. Pikachu plants his nose against the ground, sniffing it. (Kyle): What is it? (Pikachu): Pi... Pika? Kyle takes a step backward as Stephanie arrives, looking over his shoulders. (Stephanie): Did Pikachu find something? Pikachu growls, developing a fighting stance. He puts two paws forward and snarls at a rustling bush. Kyle widens his eyes as a Sandshrew leaps out from the bush, claws-first. (Stephanie): Eek! Kyle jumps bak, pushing Stephanie accidentally as the two stumble backwards. Sandshrew brings one paw up before bringing his claws down on Pikachu. Pikachu blocks the attack with his tail, causing Sandshrew to bounce backwards. (Kyle): (Grunts) That was disturbing, not at all turbing. (Stephanie): Turbing? Kyle gets back up, grinning. (Kyle): Pikachu, use Thunder Shock! Pikachu leaps into the air, curling up into a ball while sparks start to fly around him. Pikachu releases a small blast of electricity towards Sandshrew, who takes the attack. (Kyle): What? (Stephanie); It wasn't affected by the attack! Sandshrew grins, running up to the falling Pikachu and slamming his claws into Pikachu's stomach, hurling him across the route. Pikachu skids backwards, landing as marks start to appear on his body. (Kyle): (Stares at Sandshrew) Electric type attacks don't work on ground, so Sandshrew is a ground type. Kyle groans, glancing at Sandshrew's head, then its muzzle, and finally its tail. Sandshrew growls, going on all fours while kicking dirt at Pikachu. Pikachu gets up, snarling back at Sandshrew. (Kyle): Pikachu, use Quick Attack! (Stephanie): (Murmurs) What's he planning this time? Sandshrew gets back up, crouching as it awaits Pikachu's attack. Pikachu bolts towards Sandshrew, who curls up into a ball shape and rolls towards him at a fast pace. Pikachu continues running, leaving behind a white trail of light. (Kyle): (Points at a tree branch) Roll over! Pikachu leaps over Sandshrew, bouncing off of Sandshrew's body and somersaulting. His tail gains a metallic texture as Pikachu slams it down on Sandshrew's body, sending him skidding towards a tree. Pikachu lands on his face, before getting back up quickly. (Pikachu): (Stretches his eyelids) Pika! Pika, pi! (Kyle): (Cackles) Heh. What was that move? Kyle holds a Pokéball with both hands, before letting go with one hand and chucking it towards Sandshrew. Sandshrew widens his eyes as the Pokéball hits him, bouncing off of him and releasing a red beam that consumes him into the Pokéball. The Pokéball lands onto the ground, shaking once... Then twice... And finally a third time. (Kyle): (Grabs the Pokéball and poses) I caught a Pokémon! (Stephanie): Nice, you've caught your first Pokémon! (Kyle): Yeah, it was a bit whelming though. Kyle releases Sandshrew from his Pokéball, the oblivious Pokémon glancing ar ound crazily. (Kyle): (Kneels down) Hey, don't worry. I'm your trainer, and this is my buddy Pikachu. I promise you that everything is fine. (Sandshrew): (Cocks his head) Sand? Sand, sand shrew! (Stephanie): (Coughs) You should train if you're planning on battling Lt. Surge. He's told me... Some things about his battling strategy. (Kyle): (Holds the back of his head with both hands) I'm fine, it'll be easy. Kyle's eyes are closed as he sauters forward with Pikachu, Sandshrew following him loyally. A pitfall starts to open in the ground, Kyle, Pikachu, and Sandshrew all falling in it. Kyle gets back up, groaning. (Stephanie): (Yells) Are you okay? (Kyle): (Yells back) Yeah! I'm fine! A group of 5 turtle-like Pokémon stand behind the pitfall, cackling at Kyle and his Pokémon, Pikachu and Sandshrew. They're all wearing sunglasses, four Squirtle wearing rounded sunglasses while the leader, standing in the front with his arms crossed, is wearing pointed sunglasses. (Kyle): Grr, if you don't stop laughing then I'll make you stop! Kyle starts to climb up his way through the pitfall, grabbing ahold of a rock and pulling himself up with one arm. He holds out one hand to Sandshrew and Pikachu while holding onto a rock. Sandshrew takes his hand, being pulled out of the pitfall. (Stephanie): For an 11 year old, you're pretty strong. (Kyle): Heh, yeah. (Stephanie): You're so skinny though! (Kyle): Hey! What's that supposed to mean? (Grins) You know, I'm surprised you didn't know who I was based off of my amazing feat! Kyle pulls Pikachu up, before swinging around the rock and leaping out of the pitfall, landing perfectly. The leader Squirtle walks over to Kyle, jabbing his finger at Kyle's sides. (Kyle): Hey! (Turns around) What? (Pikachu): (Gestures) Pika, pika pika! Pika pi! (Kyle): He wants to battle? Well why didn't you say so! Kyle grinned, stepping backwards from Squirtle. (Stephanie): Electric is strong against water, isn't it? Pikachu could defeat Squirtle then. (Kyle): Yeah? Well I have different plans. (Points at Squirtle) Sandshrew, Scratch! Sandshrew perks his ears up, staring at Squirtle. He lunges towards Squirtle who withdraws himself back into his shell, avoiding Sandshrew's Scratch attack as the latter tumbles near the edge of the pitfall. (Kyle): What was that move, Steph? (Stephanie): (Sighs) It's Stephanie. I think that was Withdraw, I saw a Pokémon league match and a trainer had a Squirtle use Withdraw against a Nidorino. (Kyle): Thanks, (Smirks) Steph. Use Rollout! Sandshrew curls up into a ball, rolling towards Squirtle at a high speed. Squirtle peeks his head from his shell, being tossed backwards by the impact of the Rollout attack. Squirtle lands on the back of his shell as the Squirtle Squad surrounds him, giggling. (Squirtle): Squirt, squirt squirt! The Squirtle Squad becomes silent as the leader gets up, grinning. (Kyle): (Cackles) We're just starting! Sandshrew, Poison Sting! Sandshrew's tail glows purple as he jumps up, slamming it down on Squirtle. Squirtle jumps backwards, biting onto Sandshrew's tail, the latter yelping out of pain. (Stephanie): (Shrieks) Ah! (Kyle): (Yells) Sandshrew! Are you okay? Pikachu tries to run up to Sandshrew but Kyle moves his hand in the way, keenly watching as Sandshrew curls up into a ball and slams himself into Squirtle's face, causing him to skid backwards. A woman with blue clothing, presumably an officer, arrives at the scene with a motorcycle, skidding across Route 11. She takes off her helmet, as the Squirtle Squad runs off. (Officer Jenny): Hello, I'm Officer Jenny! Has the Squirtle Squad been causing you guys any trouble? (Stephanie): Y-yes. My friend over there, (Points at Kyle) fell into a pithole trap by them. (Officer Jenny): (Sighs) They go around pranking people a lot. They're a bunch of mischiefs and troublemakers, but it's not their fault. Their trainers didn't care for them, and as a result they were... Abandoned. Now they like to prank humans due to their, er, strained relationships with them. (Stephanie): Who would do such a thing?! (Kyle): (Clenches his fist and brings it up to his face) Yeah, I wanna know! (Officer Jenny): Abusive trainers do. Sadly they influence their other Pokémon, leading to things such as this happening. (Sighs again) Do you need a ride? (Stephanie): Actually, yes. Kyle shoots a glare at Stephanie, as if to say "No we don't". (Officer Jenny): Okay, it might be a little bit hard to squeeze in, but you guys can make space. Officer Jenny hops on her motorcycle, turning it around to reveal a side car. Kyle and Stephanie glance at each other with worry. Scene Officer Jenny is riding her motorcycle, Kyle and Stephanie squeezed into the side car. They're both wrestling each other as they try to create comfortable seating positions. (Kyle): Hey, get your foot off of my neck! (Stephanie): Get your head out of my stomach! (Kyle): How about you first? (Stephanie): I'm older than you! (Kyle): So what? (Officer Jenny): Stop it, we're near Vermilion City. Officer Jenny passes by a few trees on her motorcycle, as Kyle looks up and smiles, remembering the rare Pokémon he saw yesterday. The motorcycle skids to a halt as Officer Jenny, Stephanie, and Kyle arrive in Vermilion City only to see havoc. A Squirtle is trying to yank away an apple from a fruit seller while another one is blasting a gush of water at houses. Tw Squirtle are ganging up on kids while the leader is standing in front of Officer Jenny, Stephanie, and Kyle. (Squirtle): Squirt! (Kyle): (Left eye starts to twitch) Why you little...! Kyle pulls out Pikachu's Pokéball stylized with a lightning bolt, releasing the electric type Pokémon against Squirtle. Pikachu releases a small volt of electricity twards the leading Squirtle, as one of the other Squirtle jumps in the way of the Thunder Shock attack. (Squirtle): (Angrily) Squirt, squirt squirt squirt squirt! The lead Squirtle picks up the paralyzed Squirtle, carrying him as he runs off with the rest of the Squirtle Squad. Kyle and Stephanie turn to check the Tiny Turtle Pokémon gang and see them heading towards Route 6. (Stephanie): Shouldn't we catch them? They're getting away! (Kyle): Yeah, they can't escape! (Officer Jenny): (Sighs) They always do though, and that's a shame. Stephanie peers at Route 6, noticing a fisherman holding a fishing rod. (Kyle): (Glances at Stephanie) Stephanie, what is it? (Stephanie): That man is following the Squirtle... (Officer Jenny): Oh no, a poacher. We've been dealing with a lot of those lately too. Hop on. Kyle and Stephanie nod, going into the side car uncomfortably. Officer Jenny gets onto the motorcycle and speeds off, leaving behind a cloud of dust. Scene A trainer with blue hair and a brown vest over a pink shirt is standing beside an orange lizard-like Pokémon, Charmander. Charmander lets out a wispy cloud of smoke. (Damian): I've told you to use flamethrower! (Points at a tree) Now use that and not smokescreen! (Charmander): (Sad) Char. Charmander opens his mouth wide, releasing out bolts of fire at the tree. The tree quickly catches on fire, setting the other trees around it on fire. Damian's eyes quickly droop as he realizes his mistake. (Damian): Hey, Charmander, how about follow me... There's this nice comfy rock I'll show you. Damian whistles awkwardly as he walks away from the burning forest, along with Charmander whose eyes sparkle at the thought of the rock. The fisherman chases the Squirtle Squad into the forest, who are all scared. He holds the fishing rod above them threatingly. (Fisherman): Don't worry! You come with me, and you'll be safe! I'll protect ya, for free! Officer Jenny stops her motorcycle far away from the forest, sniffing the air. She smells smoke, and looks up to see the forest burning. (Officer Jenny): (Speaks into her walkie talkie) 10-17, a forest burning on Route 6. I repeat, 10-17, this is urgent! (Kyle): What is it? (Officer Jenny): (Sighs) I just said a forest is burning. A firetruck passes by the motorcycle, the red blur moving incredibly fast. More firetruck start to pass by, Kyle getting intrigued and leaving the side car. (Stephanie): Where are you going? (Kyle): Isn't it obvious? Kyle releases Pikachu from his Pokéball, sprinting after the firetrucks. He does a bunch of flips, arriving at the scene shortly. Pikachu follows, running after Kyle. Kyle starts to cackle as he climbs up a firetruck and onto the ladder, leaping into the air and grabbing a tree branch. He swings over to the Squirtle Squad, noticing the fisherman. (Fisherman): And who are you? (Kyle): Kyle, how about you? The fisherman ignores Kyle, holding a Pokéball in his hand and prepared to chuck it at Squirtle who is still holding the paralyzed Squirtle. Kyle looks on proudly, before noticing the fisherman's actions. (Kyle): Hey! I asked you a question! (Fisherman): Do I seem like I care? No. So leave me alone. Kyle looks at the Squirtle Squad, then Pikachu, and back to the fisherman. He grins, pointing at the fisherman. (Kyle): Pikachu, Thunder Shock! (Fisherman): Gyarados, come on out! Sandslash, you too! Kyle releases Sandshrew from his Pokéball as Pikachu releases a violent bolt of electricity towards Gyarados, who shrugs off the attack and slams Pikachu into a tree. Pikachu leaps into the air, twisting his body as his tail gains a metallic texture. He hits it on the side of Gyarados' head, slipping and falling onto his stomach. (Kyle): Sandshrew, Poison Sting! Sandshrew's tail glows purple as he jumps into the air, slamming it down on Sandslash. Sandslash brings his hands together in front of his face, his claws blocking the Poison Sting attack. (Fisherman): Crush Claw and Water Gun! Kyle crouches, rolling over to the Squirtle Squad silently. A circle made of fire starts to blaze around Kyle and everyone else, the temperature heating up significantly. (Kyle): Squirtle, you're the leader of the Squirtle Squad. Tell everyone to use their Water Gun attack to stop the fire. (Fisherman): Don't think I've forgotten about you! The fisherman grabs onto Kyle's collar, pulling him up into the air. (Squirtle): Squirt, squirt! The lead Squirtle nods his head along with the rest of the Squirtle Squad, as they all blast a gush of water towards the circle of fire. The fire dissipates. The lead Squirtle then blasts the fisherman's face with Water Gun, knocking Kyle out of his hands and pushing him over. (Kyle): (Grunts) Thanks. (Squirtle): Squirt, squirt. Sandshrew collapses to the floor, underneath Sandslash's claws while Gyarados collapses to the ground with static surrounding it. Pikachu jumps into the air with its metallic tail and barely hits Sandslash, causing it to faint. Fireman are hosing down the fire with a hose, while the rest of the Squirtle Squad is aiding them and using their Water Gun attacks to dissipate the fire. The fire clears, dissipating and smoke starts to rise. Kyle falls onto his back tired as Stephanie, Officer Jenny, and a lady in pink clothing, Nurse Joy, arrives. (Stephanie): (Gasps) Kyle, are you okay? (Kyle): Make sure the other Pokémon are fine, I'm okay. Stephanie helps pull Kyle up as Officer Jenny pulls the fisherman up. She tightens handcuffs around the fisherman's wrists, kicking him into a police car. Nurse Joy pulls out a stretcher from the ambulance and places some Pokémon on there, as a Bulbasaur watches keenly and helps an Oddish disappear into the bushes. (Officer Jenny): Thank you Kyle and Stephanie! (Koji): (Coldly) Don't forget me Kyle, the name's Koji. (Kyle): Now you've answered me! Kyle stumbles onto his feet as the lead Squirtle helps him stand up. (Kyle): (Looks Squirtle in the eye) Thanks, I haven't repayed you yet. (Squirtle): (Cocks his head) Squirt? Squirt squirt! (Kyle): (Laughs) Again, thanks. How could I repay you? (Officer Jenny): Before I leave, I must say you and Squirtle have grown, and I think he wants to join you! I'll take the other Squirtle, I think they've proven to be worthy Pokémon. (Stephanie): Woah, that's pretty big! (Kyle): (Chuckles) You wanna join me? Well then, welcome to the team! Kyle pulls out a Pokéball, tapping it against Squirtle's head. The Pokéball shakes once. Then twice. And finally a third time before the Pokéball locks, stars escaping out from it. (Kyle): (Jumps into the air) I've caught a, Squirtle! (Stephanie): You're not the only one to have caught a Pokémon. (Kyle): Huh? (Nurse Joy): She saved a Caterpie. Stephanie smiles, releasing a Caterpie from her Pokéball. Scene Officer Jenny is in Vermilion City, standing on a stage with four Squirtle, and Kyle's Squirtle. Kyle and Stephanie are standing in the crowd with their Pokémon, Pikachu and Caterpie, while smiling. (Officer Jenny): For saving Route 6 and to an extent Vermilion City from a deadly fire using their teamwork, I congratulate the Squirtle Squad as honorary firefighters. They will be our fire fighting unit, and will be the protectors of the Kanto region. Thank you. Officer Jenny walks up to a Squirtle, placing a medal around its neck. She does the same for the other four Squirtle, including Kyle's. The crowd cheers while Kyle runs onto the stage, holding up his Squirtle. (Kyle): (Eyes glistening) I'm so proud of you! You've became a national hero! (Cackles) And to think just this morning you were a cackling jerk who made me fall into a pitfall. Heh, I'm proud. The crowd roars as Kyle embraces Squirtle into a hug. Major Events *Damian, Koji, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny all make their debut. *Pikachu begins to learn Iron Tail. *Kyle catches a Sandshrew. *Sandshrew reveals to know Scratch, Rollout, and Poison Sting. *Kyle catches a Squirtle. *Squirtle reveals to know Withdraw, Bite, and Water Gun. *Stephanie catches a Caterpie. Characters Humans *Kyle *Stephanie *Officer Jenny *Fruit seller (cameo) *Koji *Damian *Nurse Joy Pokémon *Pikachu (Kyle's) *Sandshrew (Kyle's; new) *Squirtle Squad *Squirtle (Kyle's; new) *Gyarados (Koji's) *Sandslash (Koji's) *Caterpie (Stephanie's; new) Trivia *This is the first episode where two main characters capture a Pokémon. Kyle catches a Sandshrew and Squirtle, while Stephanie captures a Caterpie. *Stephanie captures a Caterpie off-screen. *Koji is a mix of the Magikarp salesman and his anime counterpart. **This is why he has a Gyarados, due to his anime and game counterparts owning a Magikarp. *Pikachu starts to learn Iron Tail, though the move isn't known to the characters yet. Category:Episodes